


Vain minä, jälleen kerran

by tinypinkmouse



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maailma loppuu lumeen ja hiljaisuuteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vain minä, jälleen kerran

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Only Me Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224563) by [tinypinkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse). 



Lumi tipahtelee taivaalta kylmänä ja harmaana. Kaikkialla on harmaata. Hän kääntää katseensa kohti auringotonta taivasta – kuinka kauan siitä onkaan kun hän viimeksi näki auringon? – ja muutama lumihiutale tipahtaa hänen huulillensa. Ne ovat kuin tuhkaa hänen suussaan. Ne polttelevat vasten hänen ihoaan.

Hänen tulisi käyttää suojavaatteita – isoja ja kömpelöitä kapistuksia, kuten ne avaruusasut joita kerran, aikoja sitten, näkyi elokuvissa. Ilma polttelee hänen keuhkojaan eikä hän välitä, täällä asiat eivät ole vielä niin pahasti. Sitä paitsi, juuri nyt hänen ei tarvitse piilotella tätä salaisuutta; täällä ei ole ketään joka ei sitä jo tietäisi.

Täällä ei juurikaan ole ketään.

Tuttu äänetön ääni kulkee hänen selkäpiitänsä pitkin ja Macin käsi laskeutuu hänen olalleen.

”Mitä teet täällä?” Mac kuulostaa… huolestuneelta, hän päättää, ja hänen äänensä on käheä. Ainakin jälkimmäinen johtuu vain ilmasta joka repii tämän keuhkoja.

Methos hymyilee kohti harmaata taivasta ja antaa lumihiutaleen laskeutua kielensä päälle. ”Pidän lumesta”, hän sanoo.

Hän kuulee otsan kurtistuksen Macin vastauksesta. ”Vihaat kylmää.”

”Niin”, hän sanoo ja tietää itsekin kuulostavansa liian etäiseltä. ”Mutta pidän lumesta”.

Hän kääntää katseensa Macin huolestuneisiin kasvoihin. Mac kuvittelee että Methos on sekoamassa, ja hän haluaisi sanoa toiselle olevansa viimeinen henkilö josta tämän pitäisi olla huolissaan. Mac ei ole parhaimmillaan itsekkään. Mutta hän ei sano mitään, sillä jopa nyt Mac on liika oma itsensä eikä osaisi antaa asian olla.

Hänen katseensa kääntyy uudelleen kohti ankeaa taivasta.

Ehkei asialla enää ole merkitystä, mutta joskus vanhat tavat kuolevat hyvinkin hitaasti ja kuka tietää vaikka asiat vielä muuttuisivat. Mac ei ymmärtäisi.

Viisituhatta vuotta, enemmän tai vähemmän – enemmän nyt kuin vähemmän, mutta samapa tuo – ja hän on antanut heidän uskoa siihen, jos jäljellä edes on ketään välittämään. Viisituhatta, koska se on lähes uskomatonta. Lähes, ja siinä avain. Tietenkin se on totta, useimmat asiat ovat hänen iässään. Riippuu vain miten asiaa katsoo.

Ennen Methosta oli muita nimiä ja ennen sitä ehkei nimeä laisinkaan.

Sen jälkeen tulee olemaan muita.

”Tulisit sisälle”, Mac sanoo hiljaa ja varoen, aivan kuin sanat voisivat töytäistä Methoksen sen kuilun partaalta jolle Mac hänet kuvittelee.

”Kohta”.

Mac viivyttelee hetken ennen lähtöään. Methos kääntää katseensa pois kolkon harmaasta taivaasta seuratakseen ystävänsä yhtä harmaata selkää tämän palatessaan mökkiin jossa he asuvat.

Maailma kuolee liian hitaan.


End file.
